Fairy Battle
by DashInPink
Summary: Fairy Tail may have to fight their final battle a tale of action and romance Fairy Tail the E.N.D
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1- Kidnapped

It was a normal day for the blonde celestial wizard she had just finished a tough mission and was relaxing in a bath tub full of exotic soaps she had got in different parts of Fiore from her travels "Ah it's so nice to relax after all these missions" Lucy thought to herself she spent another hour in the bath relaxing and reading her favourite book she eventually got out and wrapped a towel around herself she walked into her bedroom and to her suprise the pink haired fire mage and his talking blue cat accomplice weren't sleeping in her bed as if it was their own "Thank goodness" Lucy sighed to herself she sat on her bed for 5 minutes she started to get lonely usually her and Natsu would be out at a restaurant after a long day emptying out Lucy's wallet that she was saving up for rent Lucy sighed "Might as well take a nap before the peace is disturbed" Lucy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Lucy started waking up the sun was starting to set she looked her vintage clock that she had in her bedroom '8pm' Lucy got out of bed "Man I must of been really tired" she walked to her kitchen to get a drink to wake her up as she was drinking she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her "Lucy Heartfilia" the voice was deep and sent a shiver down Lucy's spine she quickly turned around and saw a tall man with long black hair tied into a plait he was wearing a black and white kimono "Who are you?" Lucy's first instinct was to grab her keys she looked down at her waist she forgot that she set her keys on her desk before she went to the bath "Lucy Heartfilia you have to come with us" the man looked down at Lucy but before she could say anything a group of tall men burst into her apartment she tried to run and grab her keys but one of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her back another one of the men grabbed her other arm to hold her in place she tried to squirm out but the two men had a firm grip on her the black haired man walked over to her "Shhhh my darling it's gonna be fine" he said as he touched the side of Lucy's face she was about to say something but her eyelids started getting heavier she could barely open them and the last thing she saw was a blurred image of the black haired man he watched Lucy as she fell asleep "She's kinda cute isn't she" two of the henchmen said the black haired man stroked Lucy's long blonde hair and smiled "Let's go"


	2. Fire Dragon Rage

Chapter 2- Fire Dragon Rage

"You wanna go flame brain?" The ice mage threatened as a magic circle appeared around his fist "Is that even a question Ice Princess? Bring it on!" Natsu growled as he threw a punch at Gray they made impact at the exact time and sent eachother across the guild hall "CHEAP SHOT!" they both shouted they went in to punch eachother again they were both stopped in their tracks "Will you two cut it out!" Erza shouted as she beat the two mages with one punch "yes... Erza" Both mages sighed in defeat Natsu stood up and sighed "I'm gonna check on Lucy it's boring when Erza's around" Natsu started walking out of the guild "So you're gonna leave me with her!" Gray shouted Natsu did an evil grin as he shut the guild hall door Natsu was walking down the streets of Hargeon looking into the river "Natsu! Wait up for me!" Natsu looked behind him to see a flying blue cat catching up behind him "Oh hey Happy" Natsu smiled Happy caught up to him panting "Don't you think Lucy wants some piece and quiet?" Happy questioned "Pffttt nah she's always happy when I go to her house!" Natsu smiled "I din't think thats the complete truth" Happy sighed "I always check on her Happy you know that" The two eventually were stood at the front of Lucy's apartment "I can't smell her" Natsu growled as he sniffed his face of relaxation quickly turned into anger as he started to climb through the window "Happy help look around the house for Lucy" Natsu growled he went into the kitchen and saw Lucy's apartment door wide open "Dammit" Natsu muttered under his breath Happy ran towards Natsu "I can't find her anywhere" Natsu frowned "Happy go to the guild and tell them that Lucy's missing" "Aye" Happy said before flying away

Erza and Gray ran through Lucy's front door "Natsu what's wrong?" Erza said looking around "It's Lucy she's gone" Natsu sighed before punching the wall "IT'S ALL MY FAULT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE SOONER!" Natsu shouted as tears ran down his face "Natsu it's not your fault" Gray said in a reassuring voice "Where do we even start to look?" Erza muttered Natsu sniffed the air and looked up "I can smell her scent!" Natsu shouted before running into her bedroom and looking around "Natsu she's not here" Erza sighed as she looked at Natsu running frantically around the room he lifted the blanket off her bed and saw a folded up piece of paper "Look!" Natsu shouted before picking up the paper he unfolded it and read it "oh no" Natsu's voice cracked before dropping the paper and running out of the house "Natsu wait!" Erza shouted she then puck up the paper her and Gray read it "Natsu..." they both sighed Natsu was running to who knows where his vision was blurred by his tears "LUCY!"


	3. Where am I?

Chapter 3 - Where am I?

"Wakey Wakey" Lucy slowly woke from her sleep and looked around "huh?" Lucy groaned she looked up she saw the black haired man who kidnapped her he was looking down on her smiling "Hello Lucy Heartfilia" His deep booming voice did not match his appearance "Where am I? Who are you?" Lucy kept looking around at her surroundings "That's not really important darling" The man kept smiling "Why am I here? Let me go!" Lucy tried to moved she didn't reallize she was chained to a chair "Now, now cutie don't get too worked up" The man chuckled Lucy frowned "I guess I'm allowed to tell you my name I am Hiroshi" Lucy had heard that name before he was in a magazine for dark guilds but she couldn't put her finger on what the name of what the guild was called "Are you the guild master here" Lucy said as she stared at the guild mark under his eye "No, no darling I am just a very trusted member master will be back soon" Hiroshi touched Lucy's hair she wanted to jerk her head back but she felt as if some barrier was stopping her "Such beautiful blonde hair" Hiroshi sniffed Lucy's hair "Why am I here?" Lucy said just staring at him he chuckled "You look so cute with that confused look" Hiroshi smiled as he squeezed Lucy's cheeks Lucy growled at him "I can not tell you anything until master comes back I'm sorry darling" he said still touching her face "Let go of me" Lucy growled Hiroshi just chuckled "I'm so sad that the master gets you you're the cutest girl I've ever seen" Hiroshi was about to touch her face again but he heard the door to the guild open "HIROSHI!" "Masters back my dear I'll be back in just a moment" he said before running out of the room where Lucy was being kept she sat there in silence for 5 minutes before hearing the door creaking open "Hello Lucy" a red headed mage peeked his head through the door before walking in and kneeling down in front of Lucy "I hear you have been quite hostile towards my colleague" the red head smiled "I don't care he was being a creep" Lucy pouted "Hiroshi is a special case to be quite frank" the man laughed Lucy didn't say anything "Come on don't be cold you're guildmates will be here soon I left a little treat for them so they know you're okay" he smirked "But I didn't tell the complete truth, I told them that you would be little damaged and you look to be in perfect condition right now" Lucy gasped "I'd hate to do that but I hate lying more than anything" the man said with an evil grin "So let's get started"


End file.
